Relena's Shattered Peace
by Midnight Mistris
Summary: Relena's missing. Heero has to save her. Heero's missing. Duo, Hilde, Noin, and Zechs need to find him. Will it be in enough time to save Relena? Is she even alive? lemon!


I guess my first story sucked. Sorry. I'll try better this time.  
  
It's called Relena's Shattered Peace.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
RELENA'S MANSION : OCTOBER 25 12:00:01 A. M. COLONY A.  
  
If you were sleeping around Relena's neighborhood you'd suddenly hear an explosion. Relena's house was filled with hell raising fire and smoke. Ambulances and fire trucks soon filled the neighborhood as the neighbor's gathered around their own homes and watched in fright. Two ambulances slowly rode off without their lights flickering on or their alarming calls screaming out to everyone. The rest stayed gathered around the house; their lights flashing on and off to the watching public. It didn't take too long for the flames to make the mansion disappear. Relena was no where in site. Nor were her guests for the party she had.  
  
ONE MONTH LATER : NOVEMBER 25, EARTH : MILITARY BASE NUMBER 9 ROOM 27B 11:37:00 A. M.  
  
Hilde slept in Duo's arms in their dark room. They were exhausted. Their night together was great and LONG; so great and long they never noticed the passing time before they realized they had to stop and go to sleep. Hilde slowly woke, blinking a couple times to see what she could in the darkness. Duo moved his head slightly for comfort as he slept. Hilde smiled as she pulled his braid back from being on his face. After kissing his wet forehead she headed for her bathroom for a bubble bath. The room became very steamy from the bath as she slowly stepped in before laying back. Her eyes were heavy. So heavy she didn't realize she fell asleep in the soothing waters. She found her self in a mall in a black suit and coat. Her stylin sunglasses topped the outfit off. Her cell phone then began to ring as she stopped in the middle of the three story place to look around.  
  
"Hello. . . . Is anyone there?" Hilde said.  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I'm not amused. . . You got my warning earlier. Do you wish. . . for her to be killed?"  
  
A confused look came over Hilde's face.  
  
"Who is this?" Hilde said getting mad, "Tell me, now!"  
  
"Get out of this mall. . . . If you don't her death might as well have been your doing." The female voice said before hanging up.  
  
Hilde looked at the phone in a bazaar way before doing what she was told under the caller's eyes. After she was a distance away and out of the mall it exploded. Her cell phone then rang again.  
  
"You're lucky Hilde. Where are you?"  
  
"Who is this first of all?" Hilde said out loud.  
  
The wind began to blow making it hard for both of them to hear each other.  
  
"Hilde. . . Where are you Hilde? . . Hilde."  
  
"Hello?" Hilde yelled.  
  
"Hilde." The woman said.  
  
Hilde woke up to Duo shaking her a little in the tub.  
  
"Hilde, wake up babe. The head honcho wants us immediately in his office." Duo said with a smile before bending down to her level for a kiss. He went in the shower next to her and turned the water on before he stepped in. Hilde wasn't completely awake until his scream from the cold water woke her completely.  
  
"Damn this is cold!!! Hilde I think you took all of the hot water!"  
  
Hilde had a smirk form on her face as she stood up out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her.  
  
"I love you Duo." She said with a bigger smile.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure. After all I did last night you can't even save me a little warm water."  
  
Hilde took off her towel and entered the shower after he turned off the water; wrapping her arms around his body.  
  
"I have to admit, you were right yesterday." She said and he turned around and gave her a kiss.  
  
"About what?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.  
  
"When you told me yesterday before you went all out on everything that I would enjoy everything up until dawn."  
  
Duo smiled with an almost evil grin before kissing her again. The next thing they both knew, they were in their head general's office standing before him in their white uniforms.  
  
"I have called you two here because ever since your promotions as Major you have become ahead of your class and your assistance is needed. I know this is a touchy subject for you and Duo Hilde, but since you two are two of her closest friends and know her very well, I thought you and your future accomplices would benefit in the case better than anyone else."  
  
"Sir, what do you mean?" Hilde said.  
  
The general sighed as he sat down in front of his desk and motioned the two to sit as well. He lit a highly favored cigar and took a deep breath before looking Hilde deep in her eyes. He blew the strong white fumes away from them both.  
  
"Military Base A received a call from an unknown source at o two hundred hours this morning. The information was in regards to a young man about your age Duo and the subject was clearly about Relena."  
  
Hilde's eyes became teary but she held them in as Duo grabbed her hand next to his and kissed it with a smile to comfort her.  
  
"With a ten second taping and the source her self telling us, we found out that Relena isn't in fact dead, but alive."  
  
Hilde smiled and held Duo's hand so tight that he began to turn blue in the face it hurt so much.  
  
"The taping the source allowed us to hear, after some voice recognition tests, was clearly taped not but a few days ago, a week at the most and was found to be her voice."  
  
"Ow, ow ow, OW OW OW!!! Hilde could you,"  
  
"Oh Duo I'm sooo sorry honey oh." Hilde said letting him go.  
  
"Here are your orders and a few others things that will help you on your mission. I expect you ready for departure as soon as the transportation arrives to take you to your next destination. There you will meet your partners."  
  
"Sir, are you aware of our accomplices Sir?" Duo said as they all stood up after the commander handed them the letter.  
  
"No. I am aware of the fact that they are from base A so they will be capable of helping you on the mission but I am also unaware of your mission. You are on your own. I am just following orders and picking my best two candidates for the job and sending them on their way. Good luck."  
  
Duo and Hilde saluted him and he saluted back signaling their departure. Then they walked back to their room and began packing. When it came time to depart from the base they realized their transportation was a plane. Soon they met their partners, or really partner, that would help them on a small secluded island. Hilde smiled as she ran off her plane and met up with her friend Noin. First they saluted each other next to Noin's plane before giving each other a long and deserved hug. Duo smiled as he walked slowly behind to let the girls have their rejoicing moment.  
  
"Well someone's a grandpa today." Noin said before the two girls laughed hysterically.  
  
Duo laughed as he dropped their bags at their feet.  
  
"Very funny. I thought you two should have some time to your selves. How long has it been now?"  
  
"Two, two and half years now Hilde?"  
  
"Yeah about two years Noin. Damn it's been so long." Hilde said shocked as a little car pulled up to them and Noin helped them put their bags along with her own in the back before getting in.  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet Terrance T. Hamilton A. K. A. Stitch. He'll be helping us in any way and supplying us with everything that we need. He already knows everything about you." Noin said as the fairly young and built man drove with one hand and reached back to with the other to shake both of their hands.  
  
"Cool uhhhh, can I ask you why they call you Stitch?" Duo said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Take a little guess. I bet you will get it if you do." Stitch said with a smile as he shook Hilde's hand and she caught site of many scars on his arm.  
  
"Sorry, my husband can be a little nosey when it comes to things like that." Hilde said starring hard at Duo who smiled but was embarrassed.  
  
"Sorry man I didn't know." Duo said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Hey no worries. No matter how many times a gundam piece cuts me I'll never stop working on them. I've been working on gundams ever since I was ten and I'll never stop." He said and then laughed as they came upon a small metal shack and a little house deep within the human devouring forest.  
  
"I guess this is home sweet home huh?" Duo said as he grabbed the three big bags and pulled them out of the back for all of them.  
  
"No no no, bring them in here Duo. Appearances are never what they seem around my place." Stitch said as he led the three of them into the shack and closed the door behind them.  
  
He went up to the wall that was covered in tools and turned a hammer slightly to one side without taking it off. An old car in the shack moved a little away from the bare wall it was next to along with a sliding panel on the floor, revealing a stair case that led into a dark room.  
  
"Cool. I need one of these places that way I can hide from Hilde when she's having her monthly. Boy she can be scary when it comes to those times I guarantee it." Duo said looking at his now angry wife and then laughing before kissing her. "I'm just joking with you with babe, so Noin the general talked as if we were going to have more than just one partner in this. What happened did she get sick or something?"  
  
They all followed Stitch down the stairs as the huge room began to light up around them. Five gundams, their heads black and red, and a few small cars around them occupied the room.  
  
"HE, isn't sick at all. Zechs is on the mission too he'll just be joining us later. Didn't you read your letter the general was supposed to give you?"  
  
"Wow, they're beautiful." Hilde said as they finally reached the floor and looked up at the tall suites of metal.  
  
"Uh no. We were going to read it on our flight but we fell asleep and forgot about it until we arrived." Duo said admiring the beautiful red and black faces.  
  
The gundams were covered in a cloth from the neck down so only the heads were apparent.  
  
"Well I'll fill you in then. Someone contacted our base this morning with proof that Relena existed. The message was for Heero. I guess she thought he was still on the base but he transferred out many months ago so that he'd have complete freedom to fight in the war with the colonies. We haven't seen or heard from him since to give him the message. Our mission is to find Heero and recover Relena with him as our guide. Only he can decipher this message that she told us to write down. That's what she said any way. Our base has given us this island to do with as we choose and any and everything that we need will be handled by Stitch here, with permission from the base of course."  
  
"I'm so glad that war is over. Since Relena signed the treaty between them we've had much better conditions between one another. Don't you think so honey?" Hilde said as they went into Stitch's office and sat down.  
  
Duo wasn't in the room. He stood outside of the room reading the note they were to give Heero. His expression was anger and his fists showed it.  
  
"Duo, honey what's wrong?"  
  
Hilde walked out of the room with the others following her.  
  
"Sylvia. . . Damnit!!!!!"  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Hilde said looking at him straight in the eye.  
  
"The letter is kindergarten reading if you knew Sylvia Carrington. She was the one that made up the code." Duo laughed for a second and slid down the wall; sitting down as his eyes became teary but he held in them in. "Heero and I both met her at the same time one day when we decided to hang out at a mall. We both wanted to date her but we knew that she wouldn't date two guys at once. She wanted a steady relationship. So she gave us this paper with a message on it and the deal was the first one two translate it would get her. She gave us both her number and then left. It took me a whole week to crack it but when I called to date her she was already going out with Heero. He cracked it the next day after she gave it to him and had been going out with her since. Since she was Heero's, we became very good friends but then one day she had to move away and Heero and I never got to say goodbye to her."  
  
"So she's our nark huh?" Noin said as she looked at the letter after Duo handed it to her.  
  
"No. She's dead. The girl that sent the message made Sylvia write about her up coming death and her message so that the girl could let us know of her death and what could happen to Relena if we don't hurry. Sylvia wrote that if we didn't hurry then they would kill Relena sooner than we thought after their bidding with her is done. She died two weeks ago. . . . That's what the letter says anyway."  
  
"Oh Babe I'm so sorry." Hilde said as she sat in his lap and hugged him.  
  
"We have five months to find Heero and Relena or else it will be too late for her." Duo said and then laid his head in Hilde's arms.  
  
'Then I suggest we get right on it. Stitch where are the,"  
  
"Right this way Noin." Stitch said as he led the way to his computer room after guessing what she wanted.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
NOVEMBER 28, EARTH 9 : 11 P. M. LOCATION : SILVER CITY- DESTINATION : SILVER SITES HOTEL  
  
Zechs stepped out of his limo in a dark navy blue trench coat. He didn't mind the constant rain falling on top of his head because it wasn't raining heavily and it wasn't a drizzle either. It actually felt good since he was burning up inside his coat. A bell hop met his driver out side at the trunk as Zechs slowly walked into the exquisite hotel. The service was far more luxurious than he had imagined and he didn't seem to mind the manager waiting on him hand and foot this time. Most of the staff, feminine if you must know, wanted to take the manager's place as their hearts began to melt over his face and hair alone. The manager took his card key from the desk clerk and led Zechs into an elevator with a servant and butler.  
  
"Daniel I want you to make sure there isn't a speck of dirt or dust even remotely close to our guest. Carrie I want you to,"  
  
"I assure you I will be fine with the accommodations as they are. All I want is what I called in for and some privacy." Zechs said with a slight smile as he folded up his arms, closed his eyes, and leaned back against the elevator rail.  
  
They walked out of the elevator when it opened its doors and down the long one room hallway to his room.  
  
"All that you have asked for is located on the dinning room table Sir, enjoy your stay here." The manager said and then opened the door.  
  
He handed the card key to Zechs and he went in and closed the door behind him. The three walked back to the elevator and pressed the button for its arrival.  
  
"I want you two to make sure no one disturbs him at all costs unless he asks for someone is that clear?" The manager said and they stepped into the elevator.  
  
They nodded in agreement and then the doors closed in front of them.  
  
He threw his coat at the edge of his bed and took his blue uniform shirt off. Pouring himself a tall glass of red wine, he sat at his dinning room table before a portable lab top and signed in.  
  
"Status, unfound and presumed dead. . . . . . Saint Commoners Burial grounds. . . Last seen in sector 41 at the post : Fire. Well Heero I beg to . . . differ." Zechs said as he searched more about him. "Eyes. . . . weight. . 130. . hair. . . brunet. . age. . 24. ."  
  
His cell phone rang and noticed the time on his computer screen.  
  
"Hello." Zechs said as he placed it in a stand after he connected the stand into the back of the computer.  
  
Noin's face appeared on the computer and she smiled as Zechs had on a small smirk. His computer had a small camera attached to the top of its face above the screen that allowed Noin to him. Noin laughed slightly.  
  
"What?" Zechs said as Noin shook here head from side to side in amazement and looked behind him on the bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You never cease to amaze me Zechs. You may be a first class man in public but when it comes to home sweet home," Noin laughed again, "you're just like that of the average man. . . . I didn't wake you did I?" She said as she searched about Heero on the same computer Zechs' face was on.  
  
Zechs looked at the time again as he took a drink of wine.  
  
"Oooo, that looks good." Noin said with a smile as she stared at him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Too bad you're not here. This isn't my first glass and it won't be the last. . . I've been all over the Relena mission. They've presumed him dead . . . but," Zechs said pausing as he began to read something posted under Heero's name.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"But you think otherwise, so do I. Heero's not easily killed. He has a back bone pretty much stubborn and immortal to all pain and death. I doubt very seriously that a he would die for a useless war let alone for someone else besides himself or Relena."  
  
Noin walked over to a coffee pot and poured her some as Zechs began writing down a few things.  
  
"Did you find something?" Noin said before sipping the steamy cup of java.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Maybe, I'll check it out tomorrow though. If it's one o'clock here then it has to be about five over there. Why are you up so late?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Duo was able to translate the message. It said we had only five months before it would be too late to save Relena." Noin said sadly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How did Duo translate it? The messenger told us only Heero knew how to." Zechs said as he dimmed the lights in the rooms around him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"That's what puzzles me," Noin said and then took a drink of her coffee, "my guess is that the messenger wasn't aware of Duo knowing about the code but was very aware of Heero knowing probably because the code's creator was girlfriend to Heero and thought he might be the only one to save Relena."  
  
Zechs came to his camera and gave Noin an unmistakably unknown look.  
  
"It's a long story I'll tell you when you get here in the mean time I'll try to help you find Heero's whereabouts." Noin said and then began typing on the sixty four inch screened computer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Go ahead and start out on Relena's case. See if there are any clues or hints that the girl might have given us and trace them down to as far back as you can go. I'll be looking for Heero. Make Hilde and Duo your scouts and send them in your place if you need to go somewhere. You stick to the computers unless you can't." Zechs said as he blew out the candles in his bedroom.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Rodger that, over and out." Noin said with a smile and then disconnected the call.  
  
Noin sighed.  
  
"Don't stay away too long Zechs. Our first anniversary is coming up."  
  
Noin turned off the computer from the base with a button and grabbing her coffee, went to her bedroom and tried to get some sleep.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
My questions are as followed about the story-  
  
1 - Where is Heero?  
  
2 – Who is the mystery girl that allowed Relena the chance to actually live?  
  
3 – What has Zechs found that makes him think that Hilde needs to start looking for Relena?  
  
4 – Does he think he knows where Heero is even though the mission has barely just begun?  
  
5 – Where is Relena?  
  
6 – Why is Heero so hard to track down?  
  
7 – What kind of scheme is being formed that would involve Relena?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
If you have any questions of your own please don't be shy to ask them and I might answer them in my story.  
  
Don't forget your comments too.  
M. M. OUT 


End file.
